


Picking Trees

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [4]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mark being Mark, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Picking Out a Tree</p><p>Summary: It's been a long time since Mark had gone to pick out a real tree for Christmas but day four at his step mom's house finds him at the tree farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, Trees (what is up with my warnings lately XD Warning trees ahead!), Cuteness
> 
> Author's Note: I have never picked out a live Christmas tree so I am winging all of this XD Also to save a bit of time since I am a little late with this, I cut to what would have been about the middle. What I basically cut out was breakfast and them recording a video so um yeah. Maybe Its a good idea that I started later in my idea. Also I am sorry if this sound different from the others as this one was the only one without a rough draft. Enjoy!

//x//

 

"What yer mom want anyway?" Jack asked as they walked along the rows of snow covered firs, searching for the perfect tree that would fit in with what Mark's step mother would need.

"Well first off she wants something that's not too wide at the bottom so it can still fit in her doorway," Mark answered as he ran a gloved hand along the nearest tree branch, making the snow fall onto the already white ground. "But it also has to fit in the space in the corner next to the couch and also can't reach the ceiling although that one is a given." 

Mark continued to lead them among the white flaked, green trees, glancing left and right for just the right tree. The saw trees that were very stout with a too wide bottom, trees that were like giants in the farm. and trees that were too god damn big in general.

Mark huffed and turned to look at Jack who was staring at a random tree with his gloved hands cupping his face so he could blow heated breath onto his freezing red nose. He looked at Mark with a little smile on his face, the green hair falling into the bright blue eyes that sat just above reddened cheeks. It was a lot colder outside then it had been the day before but that was likely from the extra inches of snow they had gotten overnight. He looked so cold that Mark just wanted to gather him into his arms to warm him right up. This line of thought really needed to stop popping in his head. Instead of following with that train of thought, Mark said the first thing that came to his mind that wasn't 'I want to hold you.'

"You know Jack, this would be a lot easier if we had a kid to run through here and find the best tree," He paused when he realized what he had said. "I don't mean like a kid of ours or anything like that . Just a kid in general because me and Thomas used to find the tree quickly and.." He sighed. "Sorry."

Jack began laughing in that loud characteristic way of his, almost doubling over in the middle of the tree farm. People were turning their heads to get a look at what was going on. Mark's cheeks began to heat up but at least it was to cold to tell the difference between a blush and cold. He quickly grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him into another row before anyone could recognize them as anything more than two idiots trying to find a tree and instead causing a scene. Which in all fairness was exactly what they were but they were also YouTubers with a lot of fans and noticeably colored hair that was a little hard to miss.

Once Jack calmed down and people stopped looking at them weird the continued to search for the tree. They found it towards the back after about a hour and Mark was just about ready to call it quits.

Getting it home was a bigger challenge but Mark felt accomplishment when he was able to stand next to Jack in the warm living room, looking at the bare tree that stood there.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am so sorry this is so short but oh well. It worked for what I needed. 
> 
> Tomorrow's Prompt is A holiday proposal nut it's not what you guys might be thinking. There is no ring involved and it will probably be really short as well.


End file.
